A. Field of Invention
Some embodiments may generally relate to artistic support and/or display devices and methods.
B. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the field of artist easels includes various devices having support elements for securing canvases and the like. However, these devices, while adjustable, retain their relative size and shape. Although this may be inconsequential while painting in an art studio, it is problematic during travel. Not only is the easel large and cumbersome, but often space is limited. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an easel that can readily and conveniently travel with the artist.
Some embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more advantages over the prior art.